thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyche Rivers
Basic Info She is the female tribute for 4, she is the district partner of Marsh Steel. She is finished. Information Name: Tyche Rivers Age: 17 District: 4 Gender: Female Weapons: Trident and Net Strengths: As is normal for a District 4 tribute, she is very quick in the water, being a very powerful swimmer, and being able to hold her breath for around about 7 minutes. She is also skilled in combat. Weaknesses: Tyche likes being in the water, and is not actually that confident on land, and is not the fastest, or the most skilled when fighting, though she is not the worst either. One big problem with her though is she has an eye problem, and her vision sometimes blanks. Fears: Lygophobia Token: Her sapphire necklace Allies: Careers Backstory: Tyche grew up like any other District 4 citizen who was planning on volunteering. She attended a few hours of school, which consisted of learning about how to survive in the arena, what plants are edible and how to make fire. After that, until later they learn how to use weapons. As its District 4 they tend to focus on tridents, nets and more common weapons like swords and knives. Tyche enjoys this, as it was what she wanted to do. She became one of the front runners in her class in use of a trident, only being beaten by one or two other girls, and a hanful of guys. She was however, the best with a net. Being able to unarm anyone. This gave her a lot of confidence, and meant when she was going into the reaping when she turned 17 she was confident she would be entering the Games. When someone was reaped, she was one of the 4 people to volunteer. And as always in District 4 the tie was settled through a fight. Each person chose a weapon, and Tyche with her trident in hand managed to take out one other with a sharp blow to the side. The other girl took out the 3rd, leaving Tyche in the final 2. She was easily able to beat her, and watched as she entered the game. Personality: Tyche is a logical thinker, a very smart Career. She is also very sociable, and can get along with anyone very well, and finds it easy to talk with people. Despite this, she has a dark side, and can kill without mercy. Height: 5'5 Bloodbath Strategy: Tyche will take part in the bloodbath. She will run right in, and will try to grab a trident or net, and will use them to trap people, before pairing with another Career to take them down. Games Strategy: She will stick to the Careers, being a low ranking member so that she will not be the first one targetted when the Careers break. At final 6, she will break and attack solo. Interview Angle: Sexy, seductive and brutal Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:17 year olds Category:District 4 Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Females